


A letter for you

by seoksoonrise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksoonrise/pseuds/seoksoonrise
Summary: Everything started with a letter.





	1. Love letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It is my first time posting my work here. Just wanna spread some soonseok luvin to y'all

Seokmin isn't really someone who is able to easily express how he feels, so he always just chooses to not say them at all. However, the feelings he has for Soonyoung is just too much that he can't just not say them, so he just writes them all down. 

~

Seokmin is your average second year highschool student who crushes on an older highschool student who is popular (well basically because said student is the leader of the school's dance club.. that and the fact that he is too damn good looking for his own good) and who happens to be on his circle of friends (they are so close to each other, atually). This is why Seokmin chooses to just shut up about his feelings for Kwon Soonyoung. He'd rather be just there for Soonyoung as a friend than not to be able to talk to Soonyoung at all. Problem ensues, however, when during one of the dance club's performance, Soonyoung just had to be so damn smooth and perfect and all good things a person can say to someone and Seokmin just cannot shove down his feelings anymore, so, that same night he finds himself sitting on the middle of his bed, unable to sleep, writing his very first love letter to his Soonyoung hyung.

~  
Soonyoung hyung,

Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are at dancing? actually no, scratch that.. Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are? I bet you get that all the time and I know that this letter would just be one of the hundreds you get every week, but I don't even know if I will be able to give this to you (I'm so damn scared to do that (well 'cause you consider me as your dongsaeng while I see you more than just a hyung and i wanna be more than just a saeng, but that is like so impossible to happen (cause you are a star and i am the ground and all i can do is wait for you to fall for me (which is like so rare it can be considered impossible)))) phew.. haha. there goes my feelings.  
Hmm so, where did all of these come from? I dunno too, hyung.  
Was it when we were with the 11 other dorks at McDonald's and you were laughing like crazy at a joke Wonwoo hyung said out of the blue? 

Was it that time when your crew lost at a dancing competition, but when we went backstage to comfort you, you raised your head up, smiled like you owned the damn world and told us about how proud you are at your members despite not winning? 

Was it that time when we were all in the cafeteria having our lunch and your mom texted you that Hurricane, your dog, died, and you hugged me tight (i was the nearest person to you, so i did not assume anything) and cried for a whole hour and all i was able to do was hug you back, rub your back, and let you cry.. and the next morning you came up to me, gave me he chocolates that I love, and thanked me for comforting you (which i would have had replied with "i'd do anything just to stop you from crying", because really, i would, but you were looking at me with your eyes that always take me away to a whole new galaxy, and i was rendered speechless (and who am i kidding? i am too damn coward to say that anyway))? 

Was it when it was raining hard and i thought i would be stranded in school, but then you saw me and you offered to share your umbrella with me and walk me home even tho our ways are opposite to each other? 

Was it that time when i was scolded by our music coach and when you saw me looking so gloomy (your words, not mine), you immediately dragged me to the park and we ate and ate and ate like we were starved for three days and eventhough we both ended up having stomach flu, i just can't seem to erase the smile off my face for a whole damn week? 

Was it that time when you asked me to go to Han river with you and all there was was this comfortable silence between us and i didn't wanna ruin that, so i just kept my mouth shut and you were there just staring at the sky like you were looking for the stars and really, hyung, you do not have to look for them because i think they are all gathered in your eyes? 

And I don't know hyung.. I really don't know how or when or where these feelings started, but they just keep getting stronger everyday and I don't know what to do to them anymore and I cannot just say them to you 'cause you are my hyung and i am your saeng and that's all there is to it.. and I would rather have that than lose you, hyung. And hyung, you are great, amazing, wonderful, adorable, but you also have these vulnerabilities, insecurities, weaknesses and knowing all of those just pulled me in deeper..

So, I'm just gonna let this secret be between me and this letter.. I like you, Soonyoung hyung.. and I like you more and more each day and I can't help but fall in love with you.. but hyung, you are a star and I just can't seem to reach you.. 

\- Lee Seokmin


	2. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's letter? well, he still has it.  
> Kwon Soonyoung? well, Seokmin still likes him (loves, actually).  
> Seokmin? well, he's still a coward.

"It’s still a boring morning  
(Far away so far away far away so far away)  
The distance between me and you has no progress  
So far away (Far away so far away)"

Seokmin and Soonyoung are so close to each other now, but Seokmin thinks he's still so far away.. 

It's just another typical morning for Seokmin wherein he goes early to school to have his breakfast in the cafeteria before the bell rings. As he was chewing his apple pie, a certain someone sat beside him. 

"Good morning, Seokmin-ah~" and no, Seokmin does not need to see the person to know it's his Soonyoung hyung, but he does so anyway.

"Good morning to you too, Soonie hyung" he greets the older with a smile. 

And yes, this is part of Seokmin's typical morning. Every morning, he gets the chance to be an inch close to Soonyoung and the things they talk about also brings him closer to his hyung, but it seems to him that no matter how close they get, he still can't reach his Soonie. 

"so what songs will the Music club sing this coming school festival?" Soonyoung asks

"hmm, we all have agreed to sing 20 and then Kwan and I are gonna sing Say Yes" 

"ohh, Say Yes, I like that song a lot" 

And of course, Seokmin knows Soonyoung likes that song that was why when the music club was deciding on which songs to perform, Seokmin fought for this song.

"I know hyung haha so are you gonna watch us perform?" 

"only if you promise to watch the dance club perform" 

"ofcourse, hyung" Seokmin answered without thinking twice. Well, ofcourse, he wouldn't dare miss that. 

~

"Do you still think of me as the person before?  
In your small eyes,  
I’m probably still a kid  
This isn’t the first time so what can I do?  
I can’t get over  
how you laugh in front of me  
I can’t just stay still"

It was raining and it pisses Seokmin off because again, it just really had to rain when he does not have his umbrella with him. All he really wants to do is go home, eat, and hug his bed. Guess the preparation for the school's festival really is tiring him out big time. But yeah, it really just had to rain.. He cannot just run home well because he can't afford to get sick, his Jeonghan hyung will surely have his head if he becomes sick a week before their performance. So he waits for the rain to stop.. and he waits and waits and wai-- 

"Seokmin?"   
Seokmin wonders if his neck is still okay after he turned his head so fast to the person who called him. He was surprised because he thought that he was the only one at school aside from the guards of course. He was late for their practice a while ago (blame his stomach for wanting snacks before practicing) and as punishment, he was left to clean up the music room.. and well yeah, when he got out from there, it rained. 

"O..oh S-soonyoung hyung.. why are you still here? " damn mouth for stuttering

"I changed some of the choreographies and I did not realize it was late already.. how about you? let me guess.. you don't have your umbrella again, right?"   
Seokmin just scratched the non-existent itch on his nape as a response as he smiles up to Soonyoung

"wanna walk with me? I have an umbrella" 

Soonyoung offers with a smile and Seokmin does not know what to say. Of course yes, he wants to walk with Soonyoung (not because he has an umbrella but because he is Soonyoung), but a part of him wants to say no, 'cause his way is opposite Soonyoung's and he wouldn't want to give Soonyoung a hard time. Before he could even think properly of what to say, Soonyoung is already dragging him to the school's gates while holding an umbrella to cover both of them. 

They were walking to Seokmin's house when Soonyoung suddenly speaks up 

"Seokmin-ah, what kind of duck steals?"   
"h-huh?"  
"a rubber duckie" 

And Seokmin does not get it, he did not even know it was a joke, but Soonyoung is laughing, laughing so hard that his eyes are like lines already. They stopped walking and Seokmin stares at Soonyoung.. and he begins to smile and then he laughs.. he laughs and he doesn't know why.

This isn't the first time Soonyoung offered to walk him home while it was raining.   
This isn't the first time he heard and saw Soonyoung laugh.   
This definitely isn't the first time he stared at Soonyoung.

But, this time.. this time is different from those first times, because this time..this time he knows that he really is in too deep already and he's totally done for.. 

And maybe he knows why he laughed too. it was definitely not the joke.. it was Soonyoung's laugh that made him laugh.. 'cause when Soonyoung is happy.. Seokmin is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! the chapters are actually based on the lyrics of some Seventeen songs :) I hope you enjoy reading :)


	3. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin is still a coward and Soonyoung is still Soonyoung.

The school festival has finally arrived and just an hour ago, Seokmin was once again smitten by Soonyoung when the dance club performed (when was he not smitten by Soonyoung? uh, never?). The members of the music club are now preparing backstage for they are the ones next to perform.

"Seok hyung, so, who will you dedicate our song to?" Kwannie asked. 

"huh? to the audience of course" 

"psh, we all know it's for Soonyoung and don't even try to deny that, 'cause it's like the whole school knows except for Soonyoung himself" Jeonghan said out of nowhere.

"lol true" Kwannie added and well, how can Seokmin even deny? 

~

The music club's performance was going so well so far and now it's the moment Seokmin has been waiting for. This is the time that he has the chance to sing the words he wants to say to Soonyoung. Soonyoung is among the audience, he knows 'cause he said just a while ago, so he cannot mess this one up.. not when he finally found his courage to say how he really feels -- through this song.

"good afternoon once again to all of you, Seungkwan and I are here to sing a very special song.. one that i actually want to dedicate to someone so special to me (Seokmin almost fainted) I never have the guts to say anything and I am scared to confess because I don't wanna lose this person.. so, at least with this song.. I still can somehow say what i feel.." 

He looks at Soonyoung and (he almost really fainted) when he saw that the other was also looking at him and was actually smiling at him. Seokmin wonders how it seems like among the crowd, Soonyoung shines and he is blinded even more by Soonyoung's smile. 

The song starts and Seokmin sings.. he let his emotions control his singing in hopes that Soonyoung can feel what he wants to say..

~  
"You say You say  
This song  
That you used to sing with me  
When you’re alone at night I stay  
I love you I love you  
I’m always waiting for you like this  
Tell me to just stay  
You, Say Yes"

Seokmin remembers that time when Soonyoung first heard this song while he and Kwan were practicing it. Soonyoung immediately liked it and even asked them to repeat the song so that he can know the tune as well. He also remembers that time when Soonyoung suddenly called him and asked him to eat ramen with him because apparenty, Soonyoung was frustrated for he cannot complete the choreography that he had been making for days already. After they ate ramen, he remembers them going to han river (their favorite go-to place whenever one feels down) and they just sat there looking at nothing in particular. He remembers Soonyoung suddenly singing the same song he is currently singing and he definitely remembers singing along with Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled and Seokmin stared. 

~  
"Can you say Can you say  
You became my light  
Can you say  
I couldn’t let you go  
Even if I keep singing this melody  
There is no response"

and Seokmin really couldn't let his star go because he was his light.. he just makes everything seem better and brighter. He makes Seokmin's nights bright even tho there are no stars in the sky. He makes things sparkle even in the darkest moments.. He makes everything warm.. so, no.. he cannot let Soonyoung go.

~  
"You say You say  
This song  
That you used to sing with me  
When you’re alone at night I stay  
I love you I love you  
I’m missing you today like this  
Tell me to just stay  
You, say, You, say  
I love you Say Yes"

Seokmin sings while he is looking at Soonyoung and Soonyoung is looking back at him. It was as if Soonyoung understands.. knows.. feels.. what Seokmin wants to say. Seokmin's heart is racing and as they finish singing, Seokmin's world seemed to stop and how he got back stage with Soonyoung in front of him, that.. he still doesn't seem to figure out how yet. 

"Hi" Soonyoung greets with a smile (again, he almost fainted.. lol Seokmin how many times are you gonna almost faint HAHA)  
"h..hello hyung" he stutters

"so, uhmm.. I have something here with me.. I found it somewhere and I guess it is originally for me.. so, I kinda uhm.. read and kept it"

"huh.. what is it hyung?" 

Soonyoung shows him a paper.. a letter is what it seems like and Seokmin was confused until he saw a very familiar handwriting.. his handwriting.. his letter.. for Soonyoung.. in Soonyoung's hand.. Seokmin was shocked and he was frozen with no words to say.. before he can even react, Soonyoung starts..

"this letter is for me, right? it is.. I know it is.. and funny how everything you said in this letter is what i wanted to say to you too.. I know a lot of people have already told you how amazing you are as a singer. scratch that, I know many people told you that you are amazing. Seokmin-ah, the thing is, I feel the same for you.. I don't know when it started too. was it when we were at McDonald's? was it when you immediately went backstage to see me when we lost at a competition? was it when Hurricane died and all you did was held me and that alone made me feel a lot better already? was it when we were walking side by side while it was raining hard? was it when we went to the park to eat and even tho we eneded up having stomach flu, i was happy because you were happy? I don't know Seokmin-ah, but my feelings for you keep getting stronger every day too. I am falling deeply in love with you and I can't seem to stop from doing so and I have no plans on stopping anyway. But, Seokminnie, although my stage name means star.. I am not a star.. I would rather compare myself with a meteor.. 'cause you said you are the ground and Minnie, I fell hard for you.. thank you for catching me"

Seokmin thinks that he has totally lost his mind and he can't believe this is really happening and he is zoning out to what seems to be his wildest fantasy, but before he totally does, Soonyoung pulls him back to reality.. 

"So, yes, Seokmin, please stay"

How did Soonyoung have the letter? who knows..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
